1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is directed to wagering games, gaming machines, networked gaming systems and methods and, more particularly, to wagering games, gaming machines, networked gaming systems and methods having a player-selectable bonus trigger.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, various types of gaming machines have been developed with different features to captivate and maintain player interest. In general, a gaming machine allows a player to play a game in exchange for a wager. Depending on the outcome of the game, the player may be entitled to an award which is paid to the player by the gaming machine, normally in the form of currency or game credits. Gaming machines may include flashing displays, lighted displays, or sound effects to capture a player's interest in a gaming device.
Another important feature of maintaining player interest in a gaming machine includes providing the player with many opportunities to win awards, such as cash or prizes. For example, in some slot machines, the display windows show more than one adjacent symbol on each reel, thereby allowing for multiple-line betting. Feature games of various types have been employed to reward players above the amounts normally awarded on a standard game pay schedule. Generally, such feature games are triggered by predetermined events such as one or more appearances of certain combinations of indicia in a primary game. In order to stimulate interest, feature games are typically set to occur at a gaming machine on a statistical cycle based upon the number of primary game plays.
Some gaming machine games today include one or more progressive prize awards. In some configurations, the progressive prize may have a small probability of being won by a player. Such a configuration makes it possible to have a larger progressive prize. In other game configurations, the progressive prize may be a small amount, which enables a player to win the progressive prize more frequently. In most typical game configurations, the player wins the progressive prize as a result of a specific game outcome within the primary or main game.
While gaming machines including feature games and progressive prizes have been very successful, there remains a need for games that provide a player with enhanced excitement and increased opportunity of winning. In particular, there remains a need for a game in which the player may choose between a frequently occurring small award and an infrequently occurring large award.